


Tell me what’s your name (You from another land)

by network



Series: Destiny Shorts [10]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Meeting, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Hinted Trauma, No Red War AU, Post-Oryx, Post-Taken King, Selectively Mute Guardian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/network/pseuds/network
Summary: but we don't feel like outsiders at all[ Suraya gets back into the City, and meets a strangely quiet Guardian / alternative meeting au ]





	Tell me what’s your name (You from another land)

            Getting into the City is about as hard as getting out of it, Suraya thinks, but it’ll be well worth it.

            She stands in streets she hasn’t seen for half a lifetime, following familiar roads from her entry point to the apartment block where she was raised, where she’ll (hopefully) find her parents. With a deep, steadying breath, she heads inside.

\--

            She’s only just finished knocking when a voice comes through on the other side of the door.

            “Coming!” They yell, and her breath catches in her throat. That’s Marc’s voice – a voice she hasn’t heard in years, that she thought she’d never hear again. When the door opens before her, there’s a moment where neither person knows what to do, how to react, until Marc almost jumps forward to pull her into a hug. She’s only partly aware of the tears staining her shoulder, as her eyes meet those of her other dad.

            “Told you I’d come visit.”

\--

            She’s back at one of the bars she used to frequent when she still lived here – a seedy little place by most people’s standards, but the owner has known her most of her life and, fuck it, she feels relatively safe here. Over a glass of _something_ – she hadn’t cared to ask, it was cheap and that’s good enough for her – she people watches, not particularly interested, until a rowdy group enters the bar.

            Three people in particular catch her eye – they’re all armoured with weapons, and she instantly identifies them as Guardians. _Great_. One of them – the most muscled and armoured, by far, seems to be an Exo, gesturing wildly with their arms to a human woman (who she guesses is a Warlock), regaling an exaggerated story of some kind.

            The one who really draws her attention, however, is an Awoken.

            Despite being the tallest of the trio she seems to curl in on herself – arms gripped in opposing hands, amber eyes surveying the room carefully. Their eyes meet and Suraya looks away, swirling her glass and watching the liquid ripple. When she glances back up a few minutes later, the trio have moved over to some kind of game table, the Titan proclaiming to be a ‘verified champion’ of it.

            She catches the Awoken’s eyes again, this time holding the gaze. The Hunter (she presumes she’s a Hunter, anyway) is the one to break it, tapping the Titan on their arm and gesturing to the bar Hawthorne currently sits at. She looks down at her drink again as the Guardian joins her at the bar, taking the seat next to her and silently flagging down the bartender.

            When the Awoken doesn’t start speaking, Hawthorne does for her. “You need anything Guardian?” The only response she gets is a slight shrug of shoulders, and Suraya continues. “Thought you’d want to stick with your buddies, play the big Hero.”

            “’m not a hero.” Is the mumbled response, barely hearable over the chatter of the room.

            “Really? Cause I thought I heard your friends go on about how you killed a God or something. You don’t seem the type.”

            The Awoken snorts quietly, and Suraya finds herself intrigued. This isn’t what she was expecting, nothing like the few Guardians she’s interacted with before. She stands from her barstool, finishing off her glass in one fell swoop and offering a hand to the Guardian.

            “Wanna get out of here? I can tell you need somewhere quiet, no matter what you told your friends, and I know a nice place out in the EDZ.”

            That piques the Awoken’s interest, and she takes the offered hand with only a moment of hesitation. Her small voice pipes up again – “What’s your name?”

            “Hawthorne. _Suraya_ Hawthorne. And you, Guardian?”

            “Taevas. My- my name is Taevas.”

            “Nice to meet you Taevas. Come on, with a Guardian accompanying me I shouldn’t even need to sneak out the Walls.”


End file.
